We Won't Stop Fighting
by shulesaddict77
Summary: It couldn't happen. He would not let it happen. He could not lose her. Not now. Not ever. Mark and Lexie have to deal with the aftermaths of the plane crash. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**I didn't want to go to this dark place. I didn't even want to think about the ep at all. But I folded eventually before all the rumors and speculations would have driven me completely nuts. But I refuse to even think about the possibility that they won't make it out of there alive. So this is what I know is going to happen and no one can convince me otherwise as long as I haven't seen the ep and it showed me something else. Period! **

**I don't know if my scenario is plausible, medical wise and mechanical wise or if I break the laws of physics and my medical stuff doesn't make any sense. Just assume that it could work like that.**

* * *

**We Won't Stop Fighting**

The first thing he noticed was the smoke. It was everywhere. It made his throat all scratchy, it made his eyes water and he coughed violently, shaking his head to clear it, trying to understand what had just happened. They had been on a plane and then all of a sudden all hell had broken loose and they'd fallen to the ground. Literally fallen. It was the only way to describe it properly and he had no idea how the pilot had been able to get the plane into a somehow horizontal position before they crashed onto the ground.

Mark pressed his eyes shut, trying to take in some calming breaths, making a silent inventory of his injuries. He had some difficulties with his breathing. Definitely some bruised ribs, but he hoped that they weren't broken. Some bruises here and there, but nothing major. Miraculously he'd come out of the plan crash almost unscathed. Opening his eyes, he started to scan his surroundings, trying to find any signs of the others. The plane was scattered over the whole clearing, he could hear screams and turned his head to the sound.

Meredith stood in front of Cristina and relief rushed through him, when he saw that they both seemed okay. But suddenly the wind changed and blew in his direction and he could hear Meredith's frantic voice.

"What happened?"

"We were in a plane and it crashed." Cristina replied almost hysterical.

"Where is Derek?"

"He was sucked outside."

Mark felt as if someone had just sucker-punched him and the air whooshed out of him. They needed to find Derek. They needed to find Lexie and Arizona. His stomach flipped as the whole situation suddenly slammed into him.

Lexie.

Mark swirled around, searching desperately for any sign of Lexie but he couldn't spot anything.

Where the hell was Lexie?

~M&L~

The first thing she noticed was the metallic taste in her mouth and she swirled her tongue, tasting the copper of her own blood. As she tried to move, pain rushed through her and she almost blacked out. The panic rose up in her chest as she opened her eyes and could only see parts of the plane above her face. Lifting her head carefully, she looked down her body and took in a sharp breath when she saw her lower body trapped under a huge chunk of metal. She couldn't feel anything in her legs. Might be from the shock. But she couldn't move any muscle in them either.

She tried to avoid having a panic attack by closing her eyes and taking in some calming breaths. She was a doctor after all. She could deal with stress situations. She could deal with hurt people. Even if it was herself that was hurt.

As her pulse had slowed down considerably, she tried to assess how bad her situation was. She couldn't lift her left arm without pain racing through it and one look at it told her that her hand was broken and the weird angle her arm stuck into the air looked like there might be some broken bones in her lower and upper arm too. She could use her right arm and she carefully trailed her fingers over her upper body, looking for any blood. She couldn't feel anything but the blood in her mouth wasn't a good sign. She suspected that she had some internal injuries though she had no clue how bad it was.

She couldn't do anything than calling attention to herself. She needed to let them know where she was. If there was someone who could hear her. She prayed that everyone else was okay. Mark's face appeared in her mind and she gritted her teeth, pressing her eyes shut to avoid the tears from spilling. It wouldn't do any good if she would start crying. She needed to get out of here.

~M&L~

Mark rushed towards Cristina and Meredith, putting his hand carefully on Cristina's shoulder and she jerked around her eyes wide open and he could see the fear in them.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked, trying to speak calmly though he felt anything but calm.

Cristina only looked at him for a few seconds before she blinked slowly and gulped hard, trying to hold her emotions in check, trying to become the hardcore surgeon she was.

"Yeah." She replied hoarsely, licking her lips. "I'm fine."

"Mer?" Mark turned around, taking her by her shoulders until she looked him in the eyes. She was on the brink of a breakdown, her eyes searching frantically for any sign of Derek. "Mer, are you okay?"

"Mark, I ... we need to find Derek." Meredith replied with a strangled voice.

"Meredith, breathe!" Mark raised his voice, shaking her slightly. She looked like a crazy person and he needed her to focus. "We'll find him. Okay?"

Meredith nodded sharply, her eyes returning to Mark's face and he could see that she tried to slip into doctor mode. That she tried to shove her emotions aside and he said quietly. "But first of all ... Are you okay?"

"I think so. And you?"

"I'm fine. But we need to find the others."

"Oh my god." Meredith looked behind him, just realizing that he was alone. "Mark, where is Lexie?"

"I don't know." Mark replied quietly.

"And Arizona?"

"I don't know." Mark reiterated.

"Let's split up." Cristina suddenly said. "Do we have any cell reception out here?"

"No." Mark told them. "I checked already. Nothing."

They looked at each other for a few seconds, before Mark took in a deep breath and said. "Let's meet here in half an hour and hey, don't go too far. You don't want to get lost in the woods."

~M&L~

Mark walked slowly through the chaos of the clearing, his eyes roaming over everything, trying to catch a glimpse of blue scrubs as he suddenly heard a faint voice, shouting for help. He rushed over to the sound and kneeled down into the dirt, not caring that his knees got scratched open by the broken glass and metal that was lying everywhere. He was only concerned about the person that was lying half-buried under a piece of the plane, just relieved that she was breathing and conscious.

"Lex, hey!" Mark said quietly, crawling into the triangular space Lexie was lying underneath, to get as near as possible to her body.

"Hey, Mark." Lexie replied weakly, trying to give him a small smile, but even raising one corner of her mouth hurt. She was just so glad to see him. She didn't feel well and she knew that her injuries could be so severe that she wouldn't make it. If she had to die out here in the woods, he was the only person she wanted to spend the last minutes of her life.

"We'll get you out of here." Mark spoke reassuringly. "Can you tell me what hurt?"

"Every fiber of my body." Lexie whispered, flinching when she tried to raise her arm to touch him and she closed her eyes, groaning out in pain.

"Lex, look at me." Mark said urgently. "I need more than that. I know you hurt, but I need to know more than that."

"I know. I ... just give me a sec." Lexie spoke barely above a whisper and a few seconds later, she willed her eyes open, looking him directly in the eyes. "Several broken bones in the left arm, I can't feel my legs so I can't tell you anything about how severe the injuries are down there because I think my spine is injured. I'm coughing up blood what points towards internal bleeding. It's ..." Lexie took in a deep breath as deep as possible. "It's not looking good, Mark."

"Okay, just try to relax. I find a way to get you out. That's our first priority. I'll be right back." Mark crawled back until he could stand up and turned around, shouting into the wind. "Meredith, Cristina, I found Lexie."

Cristina was only at the other side of the clearing and rushed over to him and Mark just took her in his arms for a few seconds, surprising Cristina completely. But she could understand the relief that he must feel about Lexie being alive and she squeezed him briefly before she stepped back and looked behind him.

"How is she?"

"We need to get her out of there." Mark replied, shoving every emotion aside. He had no time for a breakdown. Not now. Maybe later.

"I know. But how?"

"We only need to lift it a few inches and then we can pull her out."

"Okay, but how do we do that?"

"Search for some metal pipes." Mark told her. "Anything we can use as a lever. I'll go search for something that we can push under it so that we have enough time to pull her out."

Suddenly Meredith came around the corner, crouching down to look at her sister.

"Hey, Lexie." She spoke softly, trying to hide her concern when she saw the blood at the corner of Lexie's mouth. "I'm glad that we found you."

"Me too." Lexie whispered.

"I love you, sis."

"I love you, too."

"I'll go help Mark and Cristina get you out of here. Okay?"

"Okay."

They needed to move fast and not just because of Lexie. Time was of the essence. They still didn't know where Derek and Arizona were and if they were still alive.

They collected everything that they thought could be of any use around the place Lexie was buried as fast as they could. It felt as if hours had gone by but it took them only a few minutes to get what they needed. Mark pushed two metal pipes carefully on the left and on the right of Lexie under the metal, the longer one for Meredith and Cristina to enhance the leverage effect, before he crouched down to Lexie.

"We are gonna lift the metal to get you out. I'm sorry, but it might hurt."

"I know."

Mark didn't like the paleness of her skin. As soon as he'd gotten her out he would check her over and then start to collect his blood. He was an universal donor. She needed blood and he knew that he would have to do it under the worst conditions but they had no other choice.

Pressing a soft kiss against her temple, he crawled back and stood up, locking eyes with Meredith and Cristina.

"Let's try this."

Meredith and Cristina took one pipe in her hands and he the other.

"Go!" Mark commanded.

He was actually able to lift the metal a little bit, but he could see that Meredith and Cristina couldn't move their side and it wasn't enough to lift his if they wanted to get Lexie out without causing her too much pain or worsening her condition even more.

"This is not working, Mark." Meredith gritted out through clenched teeth.

Mark stopped pressing his pipe down and the metal went back into its old place. At least Lexie apparently didn't feel anything. Furrowing his brows, Mark studied their construction for a few seconds before he could come up with a possible solution.

"I've got an idea." He looked at the piece of plane that was directly over Lexie's head for a few more seconds, before his eyes returned to Meredith. "Do you think you can climb up there without shaking anything loose?"

Meredith gave the metal a scrutinizing look, before she nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think I can do it. Why? What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to jump on the pipe so that Cristina could push something into the gap while I'm holding my side up until she is able to get to my side."

"Do you think this will work?"

"We are running out of options here, Mer."

"Let's do it." Cristina said, crouching down beside the big chunk of metal she had to push beneath the metal that was burying Lexie the moment Meredith's feet hit the pipe. "I'm ready."

Meredith climbed carefully up, standing up slowly, before she turned around to Mark. "I'm ready."

"On three." Mark said. "One, … two, … three."

Meredith jumped down on the pipe and as she hit the pipe she could press it down far enough that the other side of the pipe lifted the metal so that Cristina could push the chunk under it. Mark's veins bulged over his arms, as he pressed the pipe down waiting for Cristina to come around to his side. Sweat poured down his face and his muscles began to shake with the effort to hold the pipe in place. But he was able to press it down until Cristina placed a chunk of metal under his side too.

"It worked." Cristina shouted out relieved and smiled at Meredith.

"Okay, Lex." Mark crawled inside the triangular space. "We are ready. I'm sorry but this is definitely gonna hurt. I need to pull you out now."

He could see her gritting her teeth as he put his hands under her shoulders and started to pull her out, but the moment her body began moving she couldn't hold back the screams any longer and it hurt him almost as much as her when he heard her screams of pain but he didn't stop until he could lay her down a few feet away.

Scanning her body quickly, he looked up at Meredith and Cristina who stood directly beside them.

"Go, I got this."

"But ..." Meredith interjected, but Mark interrupted her with his best authoritative voice. They couldn't lose any more time.

"We still haven't found Derek or Arizona. Go!"

Meredith's gaze fell on Lexie, but she knew that Mark was right and after pressing a soft kiss on Lexie's forehead, she and Cristina hurried away.

"Derek and Arizona are missing?" Lexie whispered, beads of sweat glistening on her forehead.

"Yes, but you shouldn't worry about them right now." Mark replied softly. "Cristina and Meredith are gonna find them. You should only concentrate on yourself right now."

Cristina had brought all the medical supplies she could find in the wreckage to him earlier and he scanned over everything. Lexie had a deep gash over one of her thighs that was still bleeding, though it was a steady trickling, no blood shooting out, what meant there wasn't any major artery injured. He grabbed a bandage and the disinfection spray and ripped her pants open, so that he had better access to the wound.

"That might sting a little bit." Mark said, before he covered the wound with the disinfection lotion and Lexie sucked air into her lungs.

When the bandage was securely wrapped around her thigh, Mark leaned back on his heels to get a better look at the rest of her body. He couldn't see any other injuries. Not on the outside anyway and he couldn't do anything about her internal injuries other than giving her some blood.

Rummaging through the medical supplies, he pulled out everything he would need and wrapped the tourniquet around his upper arm and pulled it tight, balling his hand into a fist before he stuck the needle into his vein.

"What are you doing?" Lexie asked hoarsely, turning her head slowly to get a better look at him.

"Giving you some of my blood." Mark explained matter-of-factly. Doing such a simple medical procedure was somehow soothing

"That is somehow strangely romantic."

"Romantic?" Mark asked surprised, lifting his head after he'd just connected an empty blood bag to the needle.

"In a weird way." Lexie replied softly. "A part of you is literally gonna flow through my veins."

"A part of me was always with you, Lex." Mark said quietly, raising his hand to stroke gently over her cheek.

"It was?" Lexie asked surprised.

"Yes." Mark replied, before he disconnected the blood bag and wiped with a cotton ball soaked in alcohol over her skin before he adjusted the needle. "You took a piece of my heart with you the last time you rushed out of my life."

Lexie's eyes never left his hands and she waited until he was finished with his task before she spoke tiredly. "I'm glad you are here, Mark. I love you. If this is the end … I'm glad you are here."

As Mark looked up into her eyes, he saw how they fluttered shut and Mark leaned forward, pressing his hand carefully against her cheek, lowering his head so that she could understand him even though his voice was barely above a whisper.

"You are not gonna leave me. Not now, Lex. I'm sorry that I didn't say anything after you told me that you are still in love with me. I'm so sorry." Mark could see her breathing getting erratic and his voice became desperate. "Lex! Look at me." Lexie opened her pain filled eyes slowly, trying to focus on Mark's face. "Lex, I love you. I love you more than anything in my life. You can't ... you can't leave me. I need you, Lex. We are gonna make it out of here alive. I want to see you walking down the aisle towards me. Do you hear me? You are going to be Dr. Alexandra Sloan."

"Is this a proposal?" Lexie's eyes seemed clearer now, as if what he'd just told her had awakened some last reserves in her.

"Damn right, this is a proposal." Mark smiled shakily. "So you better get through this so that you can make me the happiest man on this planet."

"What if I say no?" Lexie asked softly. She'd almost wanted to give up, wanted to slip into sleep, into unconsciousness, before his words had shaken up something in her that made her want to fight again.

"You won't." Mark replied determined.

"I won't?"

"No, because you can't breathe without me, remember?" Mark whispered, caressing her cheek carefully.

"Yes, I remember. I love you, Mark. And yes, I want to make you the happiest man on this planet. I just wish that we hadn't wasted so much time."

"Just stay with me, Lex." Mark said, his voice getting edgy with hardly suppressed despair. "You are not gonna die out here after everything we've been through. You just can't do that. You are gonna fight."

"I will, Mark." Lexie said, her voice sounding a lot less weaker than just a few moments ago. "I promise. I will fight. I'm not gonna give up."

"Good." Mark said. "Because I won't let you."

"Can you please just hold my hand, Mark? I ... it hurt."

"Of course." Mark took the hand of her right arm into his, intertwining his fingers with hers, before he propped himself up on one elbow, looking down into her face.

"Imagine what a great story this is going to be to tell our grandchildren one day?" Lexie breathed. "That's one hell of an engagement."

"Grandchildren? As in children of our children?"

"What did you think it would mean?"

"You want to have kids with me?" Mark asked completely baffled.

"Yes, Mark." Lexie squeezed his hand as good as she could. "I want kids with you. More than anything."

"I love you, Alexandra Grey." Mark whispered, leaning down to press a kiss against her lips.

"I know." Lexie replied, her eyes closing slowly. "I love you, too."

"You can't fall asleep, Lex. You need to stay awake in case ..." Mark suddenly stopped. "Did you hear anything?" Mark raised his head, straining his ears to hear anything else than the sounds of the forest surrounding them. He held his breath, contemplating if it was just his mind playing tricks with him. But when he heard the faint sound of propellers in the distant, tears welled up in his eyes and a sob escaped his lips.

"Lex, they are here. I can hear a chopper. They are coming. We've almost made it. Just hang in there."

~M&L~

"How is she?" Mark asked the moment the surgeon came out of the operating area.

He was still in his dirty, bloody clothes. He'd refused to change, he'd shot down every attempt of the nurses and doctors to take a look at him. He hadn't left the waiting area for one second, the tension had never left his body, his eyes had been glued to the doors behind which Lexie had disappeared almost four hours ago.

"She is stable. For now. We needed to remove one kidney and we couldn't save her spleen either, but we got the bleeding under control. Our orthopedic surgeon had stabilized her legs and arm. We still need to examine the neural damage. For now the only thing we can say is that she is alive and stable. She is a fighter. I'm sure she is gonna make it."

Mark fell back against the wall and slid down slowly. Wrapping his hands around his legs, he pressed his face into his knees and let himself break down. He didn't cry when he'd found her. He didn't cry as she'd screamed in pain while he'd pulled her out. He didn't cry when he'd thought she could die any second. He didn't let the tears fall when he'd heard the choppers approach. He didn't cry on the way to the hospital. He didn't cry when they'd wheeled her to surgery.

But now after everything was over, he just broke down, his whole body was shaking with his sobs, but he didn't try to stop them. The relief that they still had the chance to spend the rest of their lives together washed over him and he welcomed the pain that shot through his ribs, every time a sob escaped his throat, because it meant that he was alive. He was alive and so was she. They were both alive.

* * *

**I haven't decided yet, if I'm gonna continue this fic or not. Might depend on what happens on Thursday. Now I'm off trying to distract myself with other things. It's going to be some excruciatingly long three days. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, believe me. I argued with myself over the last three weeks if I should continue this or not. Well, as you can see I decided to continue it. Though I have to tell you, I haven't read any other stories about the aftermaths of the plane crash. I have no idea what others wrote about it and I don't have the time to check out if anyone else has written something similar to what I'm going to write. So every similarities that might be there are completely coincidental. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Callie stopped dead in her tracks as she rushed around the corner. Arizona's leg would be okay after a lot of physical therapy. But she would walk again. The moment Arizona could speak after the surgery she'd asked about Mark and Lexie. But Callie could only tell her that the last time she'd checked on Mark, Lexie had been still in surgery. If she would have been able Arizona would have dragged her to the surgical floor by herself, but under these circumstances she had just begged her to go and see if there was anything new about Lexie.

Seeing Mark sitting on the floor, sobbing frantically so that his whole body was shaking, brought tears to her eyes. Not Lexie. No.

Callie rushed towards him, kneeling down beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Mark. I'm so sorry."

Mark looked up when he heard Callie's voice, the tears streaming down his face, but a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "She is alive, Callie. She is alive."

"So she made it through surgery?"

"Yes, she made it. We made it." Mark wiped with his hand over his face, gulping hard before he continued with a husky voice. "We have another chance, Callie. I didn't lose her."

How could she ever think that Mark would be happy with another woman? He was in love with Lexie. He never stopped loving her. Callie sent a silent prayer skyward, thanking God that he hadn't taken her away. Because losing Lexie would have destroyed the man sitting right in front of her.

"Oh thank God." Callie squeezed his shoulder, giving him a smile of her own. "So could we now let the doctors take a look at you, Mark? Please?"

"I have to go see if she is okay, I have to …." Mark staggered to his feet, but Callie tightened her hand around his arm, holding him back. "Look at you, Mark. Do you really want her to see you like this? Do you want to scare the crap out of her, when she wakes up and sees you sitting beside her, looking as if you could collapse any second?"

Mark looked down his body, realizing for the first time his blood- and dirt-stained clothes and closed his eyes for a few seconds. "You are right. I should at least change."

"Come on. Let's go find someone who can take a look at you."

They walked slowly towards the nurse station and Callie talked quietly to the nurse behind the desk who immediately called a doctor, glad that he'd finally agreed to see one. She had been scared that he would collapse right in front of her.

As they waited for the doctor to arrive, the sliding doors opened and Julia rushed through them, looking around frantically until her eyes fell on Mark and Callie.

"Oh my God, you're okay." Julia exclaimed, rushing towards him, throwing her arms around Mark, squeezing him tightly.

Callie caught Mark's eyes and saw the silent plea in them. She understood immediately. He couldn't deal with Julia right now when all he wanted to do was rushing to the bedside of the woman he loved more than anything. So Callie put a hand on Julia's shoulder when the doctor arrived, pulling her gently away from Mark.

"He is okay, Julia. But the doctor needs to look at him now."

"What do you mean?" Julia asked confused, only now realizing that Mark was still wearing his blood- and dirt-stained scrubs. "No one checked him out until now? How the hell ..."

"Julia, I'll explain. Let's just … let the doctors do their work. Okay?"

Callie pulled her gently away from Mark, nodding towards the doctor to take Mark away. Julia followed them with her eyes until they disappeared around the corner before she turned around to Callie.

"What's going on Callie?" Julia asked

"How much do you know about the plane crash?" Callie asked her, trying to ease into the difficult subject.

"Owen only told me that I should come here as soon as possible and that Mark seems to be fine." Julia said, but suddenly she remembered that Arizona had been on the plane to. "Oh, I'm sorry, Callie. Is Arizona okay? I should have asked earlier."

"Arizona is okay." Callie reassured her.

"So why didn't he change into new scrubs? Why didn't a doctor take a look at him?" Julia asked irritated before an unwelcome thought struck her. "Is it Derek? Is Meredith okay?"

"It's not Derek or Meredith. It's ..." Callie paused briefly, not knowing how she should tell the woman in front of her that her current boyfriend was in love with another woman, but Julia apparently went through the passenger list in her head and came to the conclusion by herself.

"Lexie?" Julia asked surprised. "Is she … is she okay?"

"She is alive. But we almost lost her." Callie explained.

"I understand that he was worried, but why … why did he refuse to take care of himself first?"

"Because ..." Callie gulped hard, cursing inwardly that she had to be the one to tell her. "Because he was scared that he would lose her."

"Yeah, I get that. But he should have …" Julia stopped in the middle of the sentence and furrowed her brows and Callie could see the exact moment the penny dropped. "Oh, … oh!"

"He was scared that he would lose the love of his life. I'm sorry, Julia. I really am. I should have seen it earlier. But you've never stood a chance. He is in love with her. Always was, always will."

"I never knew that they were together." Julia said quietly.

"On and off. Sofia tore them apart. I don't know if Mark ever told you, but I got pregnant after we slept together once. He did it out of pity, because I was devastated that Arizona left for Africa. Mark wasn't together with Lexie at the time, but they got back together shortly after. When he told her about Sofia she left."

"But he still loves her?" Julia asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, Julia. He still loves her and she loves him."

"But she left him! How could this be love?" Julia shook her head, not wanting to believe what Callie just told her.

"I know it's hard to understand, but they love each other." Callie tried to explain, though she knew there was no way to really explain it. "Even after everything they've been through together. Maybe because of it."

"So now what?" Julia asked exasperatedly. "You just expect me to leave?"

"If you have any feelings for him, Julia, you should go." Callie said calmly. "He'll come to you when he is ready. But right now all he can think about is Lexie. I'm sorry, Julia."

"So am I. But you are right." Julia said softly. "I'm not the jealous girlfriend type who freaks out in the middle of a hospital. So I'll just go."

"Thank you, Julia." Callie said, watching her leave before she started to walk back to Arizona's room to bring her the great news.

~M&L~

Lexie woke up to a numb pain pounding constantly through her body and she lay still on the bed, with closed eyes, trying to remember what had happened. But suddenly everything rushed back.

The plane crash, how she'd been buried under the plane, how Mark had freed her and how he'd told her that they would get married.

With still closed eyes she tried to wake up completely, she needed to call a nurse, she needed to know what happened to the others. She needed to know how Mark was.

But her left arm was immobilized and something heavy lay on her right hand so that she wasn't able to move her right arm either. Lexie blinked, trying to focus on whatever hold her hand down and her gaze fell on Mark's head.

Relief washed over her when she saw his face, when she felt his breath tickling her skin. He was okay and he was here. Here with her.

Lexie licked her lips, trying to get a sound out of her throat, but it took her several attempts before she could get anything out. It sounded more like a grunt, it sounded not even remotely human and it was barely audible. Lexie got frustrated. She wanted to see his eyes, she wanted to hear his voice.

Concentrating every thought on moving her hand, she could raise one finger, brushing it against his cheek, but he apparently was out cold. Frustrated, tears welled up in her eyes. She hated to feel so helpless. Taking in a deep breath, she focused all her strength on her vocal chords and finally managed to say his name.

"Mark." Her voice was hoarse, her throat felt raw, but Mark began to stir and Lexie tried again, pressing his name through her throat. "Mark."

Finally Mark opened her eyes and his gaze fell immediately on her face, a sleepy smile appearing on his face.

"Hey!" Mark scooted forward, brushing his fingers over her cheek. "You're awake."

"I ..." Lexie gulped hard, the pain each word cost her almost unbearable.

"Shh, don't speak, Lex. You've lost your spleen and one of your kidneys. Your arm and leg are going to need more surgery." Mark grabbed for the ice chips, offering her a spoon full and Lexie nodded thankfully.

"I … I can't feel ..." Lexie tried to tell him that she couldn't feel her legs, hoping that the ice had given her enough strength to speak but she couldn't get the words out.

"I know." Mark replied calmly, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "There wasn't any time to take a CT yet. Maybe it's just some swelling, pressing on your spine. Just let us not assume the worse. Okay?"

"Us?" Lexie whispered, her eyes glued to his. Lexie still couldn't believe that he wanted to be with her, that he loved her as much as she loved him.

"Yes, Lex." Mark smiled down at her, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Us. You and me. We are going through this together. I'll stay right by your side every step of the way. I'm not going anywhere."

"Julia?" Lexie breathed, determined to let him go if he wanted to be with her. She wouldn't let him stay if he just stayed out of obligation.

"I love _you_, Lex." As if he could read her thoughts he added. "I'm not staying because I think I should. I'm staying because I want to stay. I'm staying because the love of my life is going through a rough patch of her life and I want to be there for her. No matter what happens."

A lonely tear trailed down Lexie's cheek and Mark leaned forward to kiss it away, whispering into her ear. "No matter what you say, no matter what the doctors say. I'm staying. I love you."

Lexie wanted to wrap her arms around him, but she couldn't. The only thing she was able to do was brushing her lips against his cheek, her voice barely audible when she whispered. "I love you, Mark."

Mark bend back until she could look into her eyes. "You should try to sleep a little more." He gave her a peck on her forehead, looking surprised when Lexie furrowed her brows.

"What?" He asked, fear rushing through him, but a big smile erupted on his face as she whispered. "Mouth."

"Of course. How silly of me." Mark pressed his lips carefully against hers, the tears pricking the back of his eyes when he felt her lips pressing against his. He lingered with his mouth on hers for a few more seconds before he leaned back, cradling her face.

"Go back to sleep. I need you fit as soon as possible so that I can carry you over the threshold after I've put the ring on your finger."

"Mrs. Sloan?" Lexie breathed, her eyes already closing again.

"Yes. I can't wait until you are Mrs. Sloan." Mark said, pressing another kiss on her cheek, before he settled back into the chair, his hand firmly wrapped around hers. No matter what happened. They were together. Nothing else mattered.

* * *

**I'm easing my way back into the mess Shonda left for us. But I hope this chapter meets your expectations. Tell me what you think and hit the button below.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a little shorter, but I needed to write it down before I can go back to 'Undeniable Attraction'. Alternating between those two stories is a little weird because they are so different, but somehow it makes it also interesting. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It couldn't be comfortable. Sitting hunched at her bedside like that. It wasn't as if he had gotten out of the plane crash unscathed. His ribs weren't broken, but he sure had severe pain while breathing and he should lay down. As Meredith's gaze fell on their entwined hands tears shot into her eyes. It had been so close. Lexie could have died and looking into Mark's pale face Meredith was certain he would have died with her. Maybe not his body, but his heart, his soul, would have died with her.

The only thing she could do was try to get him to sleep for a few hours. He had to be exhausted. Stepping quietly into the room Meredith put her hand on his shoulder and shook him softly.

"Mark?" Meredith whispered so that she wouldn't disturb Lexie. "Mark?"

He stirred and slowly opened his eyes, the fatigue and exhaustion evident in them.

"Meredith?" Mark straightened himself carefully, rubbing with his hand tiredly over his face. "Everything okay with Derek?"

"Yeah, he is okay." Meredith replied quietly. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Mark hesitated, his gaze falling on Lexie, but after a few seconds he nodded and stood up slowly, suppressing a groan, pressing his hand against his ribs, as the movement increased obviously the pain.

Stepping outside Mark closed the door behind them, leaning against the wall so that he could look through the window.

"Mark, you need to rest." Meredith said, putting a hand on his arm. "You look exhausted."

"I'm not gonna leave her." Mark replied determined.

"Mark, you have to ..." Meredith started to speak but Mark interrupted her harshly.

"I have to stay here. Right by her side. I'm not gonna leave, Meredith. I almost lost her. She could have ..." Mark gulped hard, his eyes locking with Meredith's. "She could have died, Meredith. You know that. We were idiots. We love each other. I love her. More than anything and I shouldn't have let her go. She could have died and I wouldn't have been able to hold her in my arms if …" Mark inhaled a shuttering breath. "... if she would have died out there. She might be okay right now under the circumstances. The CT showed that she should be able to walk again when the swelling decreases. But that doesn't mean that there couldn't be any complications. I'm not willing to spend a second apart from her. We've already wasted too much time. She is the love of my life, Mer. So no, I'm not gonna leave her."

Mark turned his head away, staring through the glass at the figure under the sheet.

"Okay." Meredith replied softly. "Let me see what I can do."

Meredith walked towards the nurse station, determined to get the nurse to put another bed into Lexie's room. This hospital was almost as bad as Seattle Grace when it came to gossip and everyone knew the story about the plane crash and she was pretty certain that somehow they'd already found out about the story behind Mark and Lexie. She would take advantage of that. Every woman had a romantic streak in her and hearing that they almost lost each other after they'd finally admitted that they were still in love with each other would melt every heart.

Meredith had been right. She didn't have to do much convincing. The nurse only nodded and they went to get another bed out of an unoccupied room. It was against the hospital rules, but the nurse was sure that they could make an exception considering what this couple had been through.

As Meredith and the nurse wheeled an additional bed into the room a few minutes later, Mark looked up and a small smile appeared on his face.

"You have to lay down, Mark. It won't help her if you wore yourself down. She is going to need you at your full strength. So since you didn't want to leave her side I brought the bed to you."

"Thanks, Meredith." But as they put the bed a few feet away from Lexie's bed, Mark spoke. "No, I ..." Both Meredith and the nurse looked up questioningly and Mark almost blushed when he said. "I want to be able to hold her hand. Can you … can you pull it nearer to her?"

"Dr. Sloan, I don't think ..."

"I won't tear anything out or disturb her sleep. I just want to be near her."

"Okay. But you have to be careful."

"I will."

After they put the bed right beside Lexie's Mark climbed carefully into it, scooting over until he was almost at the edge of his own bed, taking her hand into his again. Meredith and the nurse left the room quietly and when Meredith looked back as she reached the door she could see Mark lifting his finger, brushing tentatively over Lexie's cheek before he brought their entwined hands up to his mouth and pressed a kiss against the back of her hand.

~M&L~

"No, no, no, no, ..." Mark woke up with a start when he heard Lexie's hoarse voice filled with tears, whimpering beside him. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me, Mark. Mark, please don't leave me."

"I'm right here, Lex." Mark leaned over her, his hands brushing over her cheeks while he tried to wake her up. "I'm right here."

Lexie's eyes shot open, the haunted and scared look in them, making him flinch. "I can't breathe. Get me out of here." It took Mark a few seconds until he realized that she thought that she was still stuck under the plane. "Lex, look at me." He wrapped his hands around hers, his voice pleading with her. "Look at me!"

As her eyes settled on his face, her breathing slowed down and the tears that were streaming down her cheeks subsided. "Mark?"

"Yeah, I'm right here. Everything is okay. Just breathe." Mark told her with a soothing voice. "We are in a hospital. We aren't in the woods anymore. Just try to calm down. You just had surgery. You don't want to pull any stitches."

Mark lay down beside her, scooting over until his face was only a few inches away from hers. "See, I'm right here. Shh, Lex. I love you." Mark didn't know if he could take her in his arms. It might be a bad idea, considering that wires stuck out of her body everywhere. He didn't want to hurt her even more as she already was hurt. "I love you."

"Dr. Sloan, Dr. Grey, everything okay?" The nurse rushed into the room.

"It was just a nightmare." Mark explained. "Maybe she should get a sedative. She needs her sleep."

"Dr. Sloan, you should take something, too." The nurse told him. "You don't look so good. Everything okay with you?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Mark replied, his full attention focused on Lexie as the nurse went out of the room to get them some slipping pills.

"Mark, what are you not telling me?" Lexie whispered, her eyes wide open. "Are you hurt?"

"Lex, no need to worry. It's only some bruised ribs."

"Let me see." Lexie spoke hoarsely.

"It's nothing."

"Do you want me to start a fight with you?" Mark shook his head slowly. "Let me see."

Mark hesitated for a few seconds but he could see the determination in her eyes. Sighing he sat up and raised his arms slowly and pulled the shirt over his head, hearing her taking in a sharp breath. It looked worse than it actually was. His complete right side was covered in different colors of bruising. From deep blue, almost black, to a bright red at the outer edges. He was glad that the worst was hidden under the bandage that was wrapped around his torso when he saw the shocked expression on her face.

Lexie tried to lift her hand, wanted to brush with her fingers over the bruising. But her hand didn't want to cooperate and tears welled up in her eyes again. She couldn't stand seeing his body bruised like that.

"Lex, don't cry." Mark wiped gently the tears away from her cheeks. "It's only bruises. I'm fine. We are both alive, Lex. We made it. You and me. And the most important thing … " Mark waited until she looked in his eyes. "I love you. We are together. I don't know why we've gotten another chance. But we did. We got lucky, Lex. We can spend the rest of our lives with each other. I didn't lose you." Lexie's eyes softened and the last remnants of the fear that had rushed through her after she'd woken up from her nightmare vanished when she saw the tears shimmering in his eyes. "I love you and I was never so scared in my life when I saw you under that plane. I can't imagine a life without you, Lexie. I just can't."

"Me neither." Lexie said, giving him a shaky smile. "Why do you think I gave you this epic 'I love you' speech and embarrassed myself completely in front of you?"

"You didn't embarrass yourself. No woman ever loved me enough to give me such a love confession. You told me that everything speaks against me. That you shouldn't love me, but that you still love me."

"Because you are Mark Sloan. You are my Mark. You belong to Lexie Grey."

"Yes, I'm your Mark." Mark replied quietly. "I always wanted to be with you, Lex. Since the moment you rushed into my hotel room, taking off all your clothes and still believed that the man whore Mark Sloan could resist you as you were standing almost completely naked in front of him."

"But if I remember right you've tried." Lexie smirked sleepily.

"Yes, for thirty seconds."

"Mark?" Lexie's eyelids already got heavy with exhaustion.

"Yeah?"

"You've stopped being a man whore the moment you've spend the night with me."

"I know." Mark chuckled softly. "One night with you and you've ruined me for any other woman."

"Because I've wanted you all to myself." Lexie replied.

"I'm all yours, Lex." Mark leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against her lips.

"And I'll never let you go again." Lexie whispered with closed eyes.

"I'll never go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Just a reminder: I started this story before the finale aired, so Mark and Lexie's injuries aren't as severe as they had been on the show. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Derek had just rounded the corner and stopped when he saw Mark standing at the nurse station talking to a nurse. Furrowing his brows in confusion he walked slowly towards Mark, hoping that Lexie was alright.

"Is something wrong?"

"She is driving me nuts." Mark grunted and Derek had to bite his tongue to not break out in laughter. "Me and the whole hospital staff."

"You know that doctors are the worst patients." Derek replied.

"Don't give me that crap. She just wants too much too soon. She is gonna relapse if she'll go on like this."

"You shouldn't forget that you'd almost lost her."

"Do you really think I ever will, Derek?" Mark snapped back. "This day will be engraved in my brain forever."

"I'm sorry, Mark." Derek apologized quietly. "Of course you'll never forget it. None of us will."

"It's just … we need normalcy." Mark said. "Both of us. All of us. Even if it's only fake."

"I understand."

"So I act as if I'm really annoyed with her." Mark explained. "I try to give us back some normalcy. She doesn't want me to treat her like she is made out of glass. So I try to make us forget, if only for a few seconds, why she is lying in that hospital bed."

"I know and I'm sure she appreciates it. We all need as much distraction as we can get."

"Yeah, we do."

~M&L~

"Have you talked to her yet?" Lexie asked softly, reaching out her hand to stroke his.

"To whom?" Mark looked up from the book he was currently reading.

"Julia."

"No, I haven't."

"Mark, I think you should." Lexie said with determination in her voice. "She deserves an explanation. Don't you think?"

"I know." Mark admitted after a few seconds of silence. "But I don't want to leave you alone."

"Mark, we have to start somewhere." Lexie replied softly. "You can't be with me every second of every day. Well, not physically. You are always with me. You never leave me."

"Because you are infected by me?" Mark asked with a big grin on his face.

"I really said that, didn't I?" Lexie said, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, you did and knocked the breath out of me with your confession."

"But you were still together with Julia." Lexie whispered, squeezing his hand gently. "You should really talk to her. Besides, during the day I'm never alone here. You know that I can't even read a book because of the endless streams of visitors."

"It's not the same."

"No, it's not. I'm gonna miss you." Lexie admitted. "Terribly. I've gotten used to you being around the whole day and night. Mark, it's been five weeks."

"I know."

"We need to function on our own. Sooner or later we have to." Lexie argued. "Let's try to make it sooner. Might be easier. I think the longer we wait the harder it gets."

"Okay." Mark said quietly. "I'll call her."

~M&L~

Mark saw Julia already sitting on the bench and he walked slowly towards her. She'd agreed to meet him at the park just around the corner of the hospital. It was the farthest he was willing to go away from Lexie and a public place might be better for the conversation. Maybe he was a coward but he hoped that the blow wouldn't be that bad when they stayed in public. Sitting down beside her as he reached the bench, he rubbed his hands against his thighs before he turned around to her.

"Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for calling." Julia replied quietly.

"I … Julia, I don't even know what to say." Mark started. "I'm sorry. I really am. I … I'm a horrible man."

Mark averted his gaze to the ground, realizing that no matter what he could say it wouldn't make his behavior any less hurtful.

"You know what?" Julia said softly and Mark lifted his head surprised when he heard her gentle tone. "I was angry like hell after Callie told me about Lexie, but as I calmed down I suddenly realized that I should have seen it all along. I always thought you were just holding back because of Sophia, that you just wanted to be completely sure before you take the next steps in our relationship. But Sophia wasn't the reason, was she? Not really."

"No." Mark said barely above a whisper. "It's Lexie. I've always been in love with her and I'll always be in love with her. I know it sounds insane and that everything speaks against us, but … I love her and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"Somehow this situation is extremely poetic." Julia replied, surprising him once again with the calmness with which she could speak about the whole situation.

"What do you mean?"

"In the face of death they finally realized that their love can overcome everything and that they want to spend the rest of their lives with each other."

"That sounds like a line out of some sappy romantic movie."

"Maybe. But this is true love."

"I actually prepared myself that you would yell at me and I would have deserved it. Why didn't you?" Mark asked her, really wanting to know why she didn't explode into his face as he'd expected.

"Because I can see it in your eyes how much you love her." Julia replied. "Maybe I should have yelled at you for beginning a relationship in the first place when your heart clearly belongs to someone else but I get it, Mark. I really do. You wanted to move on but it didn't work. It's just sad that you two needed a plane crash to admit your feelings."

"She told me before." Mark admitted quietly. She deserved to know the truth. It was the least he could do.

"Excuse me?"

"The night you thought we would meet in the lobby. Do you remember?"

"Lexie was with you when I found you. That night?"

"Yes, she'd told me that day. She …" Mark stopped, rubbing his hands over his face before he let them drop between his knees, his gaze glued to the ground, his voice full of emotion when he recalled the conversation. "I thought I was over her. I really thought I could move on but then she was standing right in front of me and blurted out that she loves me. But she didn't just say it once. She actually said it about ten times." Mark wasn't sure if she should really tell Julia all this but he just couldn't stop. "She … she told me that she had been fooling herself when she'd tried to make it work with Jackson because she was always in love with me and that it doesn't matter that I have children with other women because … being without me made it almost impossible to breathe. She was so relieved that she'd finally had the courage to tell me and then you showed up."

"But you went home with me, Mark!" Julia said with obvious hurt in her voice. "Why?"

"Because I was scared." Mark stated, looking up again. "I was a coward. I didn't want to let her back into my heart. It had hurt too much when she left me the last time."

"But you didn't need to let her back."

"What do you mean?"

"Letting her back into your heart. She apparently never left, Mark. So why didn't you tell me that night?"

"You had offered me everything I've ever wanted, everything Lexie didn't want to give me or wasn't ready to give me." Mark tried to explain. "I wasn't sure what choice I should make."

"_That_ would have been horrible, Mark." Julia said, raising her voice for the first time. "When you would have chosen me because I would have given you what you want not because you are in love with me."

"I know."

"And now?" Julia asked, almost shaking her head about herself, already hearing her best friend's voice in her head, scolding her for letting him off the hook that easily. "Does she want what you want?"

"Yes, but even if not ..." Mark trailed off sheepishly.

"It wouldn't matter because you love her." Julia finished his sentence.

"If she wouldn't want kids I could live with that because the only thing that matters is that she wants to spend the rest of her life with me. But she actually wants kids. With me."

They sat in silence for a few minutes watching the people that walked through the park before Julia broke the silence.

"Mark, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"The picture, the one that is on the dresser in your living room ..." Julia trailed off, not sure if she really wanted to know.

"Yeah?" Mark prodded.

"I always wondered who was standing behind the camera, who took the photo." Julia finished. "Well, I guess I know now. It was Lexie, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Lexie took that picture." Mark nodded slightly, affirming her suspicion. "Why are you asking?"

"Because I was always curious at whom you were smiling." Julia replied. "I don't think I've ever seen you so happy. When I met you, you weren't the person in the picture anymore. You've changed your whole appearance and that wasn't the only thing. That certain something had been missing. I guess you found it again. There was always a shadow in your eyes, a sadness that never left. The sadness isn't there anymore, Mark. Now I think it's time that you go back to the Mark you were before."

"What do you mean?"

"Stop trying to change who you are, Mark." Julia said firmly, surprised with herself that she was giving him advice where she should have been mad at him. "She loves you just the way you are. You do not have to change for her. Stop dyeing your hair and let the scruff grow back. You looked amazing, Mark. I wasn't able to give your eyes the sparkle back and I'm sad that I couldn't." Julia gulped hard, sudden sadness overwhelming her. "I really love you, Mark, and we would have had gorgeous kids but I was just too late. She met you before me and stole your heart."

"I'm sorry, Julia." Mark replied and she could see the sincerity in his eyes. "I'm sorry to let you think that there could be more."

"Apology accepted." Julia said quietly. "I should hate you both but strangely I can't. Maybe because I'm just too much of a romantic and your story is heart-wrenching. I'm glad you two got your happy ending."

"Me too. And thanks, Julia. Thank you for being so understanding."

"It's just healthier to let you go without holding a grudge against you forever. You made a wrong decision and I'm just glad that you realized it before we would have started a family. Good-bye, Mark."

Julia stood up and stretched out her hand, waiting for him to get up and take it. Shaking it slightly, she gave him a sad smile before she turned around and walked away, Mark's voice reaching her when she was only a few feet away.

"Good-bye, Julia."

~M&L~

"How did it go?" Lexie asked the moment Mark entered her room. "How bad was it?"

"Actually, it wasn't bad at all." Mark replied slowly as he sat down beside her bed.

"Really?" Lexie asked incredulously.

"She is glad that we got our happy ending." Mark said, his own bafflement evident in his voice.

"Wow, that's pretty forgiving."

"She said that she'd seen it all along but refused to acknowledge it." Mark explained before he added quietly. "I didn't know that it was that obvious."

"What was obvious?"

"That the only person who could make me truly happy had chosen to live her life without me." Mark told her, staring out of the window. "That I tried to live with a broken heart and failed miserably."

"Oh, Mark!" Lexie lifted her hand and cradled his cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"She told me that I needed to stop trying to change who I am." Mark said, turning his gaze towards her. "That I should go back to who I was when I was with you."

"I never wanted you to change." Lexie replied softly, rubbing her thumb over his cheek. "I love you just the way you are, Mark."

"I know."

"Does that mean I'll get the gray back?" Lexie asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"You want the gray back?" Mark asked surprised.

"I love the gray! Almost as much as the scruff. It's just ..."

"What?"

"It's how you looked when I fell in love with you." Lexie whispered. "When I close my eyes I can still see your shocked face as I told you to teach me. I will never forget our first night, Mark. The gray was part of what made you so irresistible for me."

"It was?"

"Yeah, it was." Lexie nodded her head in affirmation. "I never had a chance. I was fighting it first. I didn't even let myself think about sleeping with you but then Sadie told me that you were checking out my ass and that you obviously like me and as if a dam had been broken the desire to have you rushed through me and led me to your hotel room."

"It was a hell of a shock when you were standing in front of my hotel room. There I was trying desperately for weeks to not think about you and you just rushed into my room and stripped. It was _I _who never had a chance."

"Maybe it was just destiny?" Lexie said, voicing it like a question.

"Yeah, maybe." Mark replied before he continued with a hoarse voice. "Fate decided to send me the most amazing woman I've ever met and I will be forever grateful for that. My life wasn't complete before I met you."

"Neither was mine." Lexie breathed. "You are my soul mate, Mark. I'm sorry that I tried to fight it for so long."

"Maybe it was supposed to happen like this so that we now really know what we have with each other."

"I know how fortunate I am that I found you."

"We are meant to be, Lex. We would have always found each other. Always."

Lexie pulled his head down and pressed her lips against his. In moments like this she was still amazed that she could kiss him whenever and wherever she wanted, that she could tell him that she loved him over and over again. She was reunited with the love of her life and she still couldn't believe it sometimes that they were back together. Fate or destiny had given them another chance and she wouldn't waste one second of it.

* * *

**I have to admit I wasn't able to watch the ILY speech of Lexie again but I watched it about a hundred times after the ep aired. But now … only thinking about it makes me sad. I still have a hard time to believe that she is really gone and I don't know how much time must pass until I'm able to watch those scenes again.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I couldn't stop writing and I know you should never try to argue with your muse when the inspiration hits you! So this is a little bit longer than the previous chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The moment she woke up an odd feeling overcame her. Something felt different. She opened her eyes and tried to shake away the last remnants of her sleep to determine what it was. It had been one of those nights were Mark had slept at his apartment. She'd made him promise that he slept one night per week at home and after some arguing he'd reluctantly agreed.

She would be released soon anyhow. Her left arm was still in a cast , her fingers were still pretty stiff but the swelling had finally gone down almost completely, the bruising only a fading yellow now. She still couldn't put weight on her leg, needed to use crutches for a few more weeks, but she would get out of the hospital.

Lexie furrowed her brows, the strange feeling still tugging at the edges of her brain, just out of her reach. Suddenly she realized that his smell was lingering in the air. He must have been in the room late last night after she'd fallen asleep. As she shifted in bed she caught a twinkling out of the corner of her eye and she turned her head towards it. The moment her gaze fell on her left hand, she gasped loudly and tears shot into her eyes as she saw the sparkling diamond ring on her finger.

"Thought you would want it the moment it fit." His low voice came from the door and Lexie lifted her gaze. Seeing her tears Mark rushed immediately towards her, cupping her cheeks, brushing away the tears. "What's wrong? Don't you like it? I'll buy you whatever ring you want. You just have to tell me ..."

"I love it, Mark." Lexie interrupted him, raising her hand slightly, stretching her fingers carefully to have a better look. "It's amazing."

"You said yes, so it's about time to show everyone that we're engaged."

"Afraid I could change my mind?"

"No, I'm not." Mark dropped his gaze to the ring, hesitating for a few seconds before he added. "Maybe a little."

Lexie pulled his chin gently up with the fingers of her right hand until his eyes met hers. "You have nothing to worry about, Mark. I love you."

"I know. But it's just … I waited to put this ring on your hand for quite some time now and I couldn't wait any longer."

"It's really breathtakingly beautiful."

As Lexie looked up from admiring the ring, Mark sat on the edge of her bed, fidgeting nervously with his hands.

"Mark, what is it?" Lexie put her hand over his.

"What?" Mark almost jumped up in surprise. She'd clearly jerked him out of his thoughts.

"You have something on your mind. So just spit it out."

"I talked to your doctors." Mark admitted with a sheepish look on his face.

"What for?" Lexie asked curiously.

"I needed a rough estimate when you can walk with only a splint."

"Why do you need to know that?"

"Because of this."

Mark pulled an envelope out of the pocket of his coat and handed it to her. Lexie looked at him thoughtfully for a few more seconds before she tried to open it, realizing that it was an almost impossible task with the cast. But before she could ask, Mark already reached for it and opened it, pulling out what looked a lot like some tickets. Turning them around so she could read it, Lexie studied them briefly before she returned her eyes to his.

"A cruise?"

"Yes, from New Orleans to the Caribbean. We can drive down there. Take our time. Maybe stop in San Fransisco, playing a little in Vegas?" Mark knew that he'd sounded a lot like her when she had one of her rambling fits but he didn't care. "I've booked a cabin on Trinidad and Tobago. It's still connected to a hotel but far enough away from the main building with a private beach just for the two of us."

"Why?" Lexie asked gently. They've never been on a real vacation while they were together but she could sense that it was important for him to go on one with her now.

"I think we deserve this break." Mark spoke quietly. "I already talked to Owen."

"I kind of like the idea though I should return to work as soon as I can." Lexie said almost reluctantly. The idea of going on vacation with Mark for a few weeks was just too tempting.

"You won't be able to get back to work until we are back. It's all checked out." Mark reassured her.

"Hmm, looking at Mark Sloan only clad in swim trunks the whole day?" Lexie asked with sparkling eyes. "That sounds very enticing."

"So you're okay with it."

"Yes, I would love to go on vacation with you."

Mark smiled happily but Lexie could sense that he wasn't finished yet. "Is there something else you wanted to tell me?"

"Actually yes." Mark added after a short pause.

"Yeah?" Lexie prodded.

"What would you think of a beach wedding?" Mark blurted out, watching her intently.

"You want to get married in Trinidad and Tobago?" Lexie asked stunned. So far she hadn't even thought about when and where they would get married.

Mark nodded, his fingers brushing tentatively over her cheek. "Of course only if you want to."

"That would mean I would be your wife in less than eight weeks." Lexie said, the excitement evident in her voice.

"Correct."

"What about Meredith and Derek and all our friends?" Lexie questioned, suddenly feeling a little uncertain. "Shouldn't they be there with us?"

"We don't have to get married in Trinidad." Mark replied softly. "I know you always wanted your whole family there. It was just an idea. We'll find another date."

"Mark!" Lexie waited until his gaze returned to her. "The only person I need on our wedding day is you. Of course I always dreamed of a big wedding but that was before …" Lexie trailed off, still not able to talk about the crash that changed their whole lives. "Now I don't need it anymore. All I need is you."

"We could film the whole wedding so that they could watch it later?"

"Sounds like a great idea."

"So I can make the arrangements?" Mark asked hesitantly, afraid that she would change her mind. But Lexie nodded enthusiastically as she replied. "Yes, make the arrangements."

~M&L~

Like Mark had suggested they'd taken their time traveling down to New Orleans where they boarded the ship. The days on the cruise were filled with nothing but laziness. They talked for hours, about their communication problems of the past, about their future together, about everything that seemed important and slowly the horrors began to fade. The laughs came easier, the night mares became less, the pain, emotional and physical, became bearable.

They'd silently agreed to take it slow, though Lexie had immediately moved in with him the moment she had gotten out of the hospital. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, she wasn't willing to waste another minute apart from him. But they hadn't slept together yet and Mark was sometimes amazed how she'd changed him. Just a few years back he hadn't been able to go without sex longer than a week.

Though sex was an important part of a healthy relationship all he needed from her at this point was being able to touch her, kiss her, whenever he wanted. Every night they fell asleep in each other's arms, every morning they woke up, their bodies pressed together. The wounds healed slowly and they shouldn't force anything. They were together. Nothing else mattered.

~M&L~

He was sitting on their terrace, watching the waves crash against the beach. He heard the door slide open behind him and he turned his head slightly, smiling as Lexie slipped into his lap, laying her head against his shoulder. They remained silent for a few minutes, enjoying the beauty of their surroundings, watching the sun set over the ocean.

As the sun had disappeared completely Lexie stood up and stretched her hand out to him. As he lifted his gaze to her face he knew that the time had come. The time to take the last step of recovery. Mark took her hand and followed her inside, getting rid of all his clothes so that he was already completely naked when he entered the bed room after her.

Lexie turned around and pressed a hand against his chest, telling him silently to stop. She walked over to the bed, taking off her clothes slowly on her way, her eyes locking with his as she lowered herself on the bed, licking her lips as her gaze traveled over his body, taking in the hard rock muscles.

As her gaze returned to his face, she took in a deep breath, crooking a finger to tell him that he should join her. Mark approached the bed slowly, lying down beside her. Propping himself up on one elbow he looked intently into her eyes, searching for any doubt hidden in her eyes. Any hint that it was still too soon but he could only see contentment.

He began to trail his hand along her body, his fingers brushing over the scars that the plane crash had left on her body and Lexie inhaled a shaking breath, causing Mark to stop the journey of his hand, but Lexie pressed her hand on his, lifting her head to meet his mouth with hers.

It was maybe the most tentative sex he'd ever had with her. Every touch, every brush of lips was a silent promise, a silent reassurance that despite everything they'd been through together, they were still themselves. Despite everything that had changed, their bodies still knew each other and reacted without hesitation. They were right were they belonged. In each others arms, cherishing the love they shared.

~M&L~

"Okay, let's see." Meredith shoved a spoon full of Jell-o into her mouth, not exactly sure why she was eating that crap. But she had half an hour until the next surgery and the moment she scrubbed out of her last one, she went to the break room with her laptop under her arm, curious what Lexie would wear as a wedding gown.

"What are you doing?" Cristina asked suspiciously as she entered the room with her lunch in her hand, slumping into the couch beside Meredith.

"Watching Lexie get dressed."

"What?" Alex almost choked on the bite of sandwich he'd just shoved into his mouth as he entered the room.

"Can we have some privacy here?" Meredith asked exasperatedly.

"No way." Alex mumbled, gulping down the rest of his sandwich, as he sat down on the other side of Meredith. "Lexie is going to marry the man whore Mark Sloan. I want to see the dress."

"Alex!" Meredith boxed her fist into his arm and Alex winced, rubbing his hand over the sore spot.

"What?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"It's Lexie's wedding day."

"I know."

"So show some respect."

"You are expecting respect from Alex?" Cristina huffed out sarcastically. "What exactly was in this Jell-o? Do you spike them with Tequila?"

Cristina reached for the Jell-O and Meredith slapped her hand away. "Of course. I spiked my Jell-O with Tequila."

"Guys?" Lexie's voice suddenly came over the speaker and all three turned around to the screen.

Alex's jaw dropped down, Meredith's eyes filled with tears and even Cristina was speechless for a second as they looked at Lexie in her wedding gown.

"It's beautiful." Meredith breathed, giving Lexie a shaking smile.

"Wow, Lexie!" Alex said stunned. "Do you really expect that Sloan is able to actually go through with the wedding when you are showing up in this dress?"

Cristina still needed a few seconds, pictures of the plane crash rushing through her mind. They could have all died but they'd all survived and even though she didn't know Lexie and Mark very well she knew that they deserved to be happy. "Great dress, Three."

Lexie chuckled slightly, a flush turning her cheeks bright red. As she looked from face to face she could see that they were all struggling to keep their emotions in check. It's been only twenty weeks since the plane crash. Every single one of them was still struggling with the aftermaths.

But today was her wedding day and all three faces in front of her told her that they were all happy for her. She couldn't believe it herself. She was going to marry Mark.

"Okay, how is the bride?" Derek asked the moment he stepped through the door.

"Hey, Derek. How is Mark?" Lexie immediately asked back

"Anxious to get married." Derek kneeled down behind Meredith wrapping his arms around his wife. When he took a look at the screen he gasped surprised. "Wow, that's one hell of a dress. Are you trying to give Mark a heart attack?"

Cristina felt tears brick the back of her eyes and she needed to put an end to all this sentimentalism. "You do realize that it's completely insane that Derek is talking to Mark and we are talking to Lexie via web cam. I thought the whole point of getting married in Trinidad was to be alone."

"We are alone." Lexie said and Cristina just rolled her eyes. "Well, we will be alone when we get married."

"Yeah, just put the ring on his finger so that he finally stops being all grumpy around here." Cristina replied harshly.

"Make Sloan a decent man." Alex said as he stood up, needing to go back to work. "You are the only one who could tame him."

"He doesn't need to get tamed."

Alex just gave her a big smile and left the room, followed by Derek and Cristina who already talked about a case, leaving Meredith behind.

"Nervous?" Meredith asked, seeing how Lexie kneaded her fingers.

"A little."

"Lexie?" Meredith waited until Lexie met her eyes before she continued. "You are marrying the love of your life. Don't let him wait any longer. Go, knock the breath out of him."

~M&L~

She came to an abrupt halt at the top of the stairs that led to the beach. He was standing at the bottom, his face turned away from hers. One hand casually inside the pocket of his pants, he looked out on the ocean and she stilled taking it in. Giving her photographic memory the time to take a picture of that moment. The sunbeams caught in his gray hair, all the awful hair dye had grown out weeks ago, the scruff adorning his face again and Lexie's breath hitched. He was beautiful, wearing gray suit pants with a white button down shirt. He didn't wear a tie, the first two buttons of his shirt were open, but he was wearing a gray vest in the same shade as his pants and Lexie believed that he'd never looked more handsome.

As if he sensed her presence Mark turned his head, a big smile erupting on his face as he saw her standing at the top. Stretching out his hand, he waited for her to come down and it took her some time to climb down but she'd told him that she didn't want any help, that she wanted to go to him as if she was walking down the aisle.

As she reached him he closed his fingers around hers and drew her closer, pressing his lips on hers. "You look stunningly beautiful."

"So do you."

"We are one handsome couple, aren't we?"

"Yeah." Lexie smiled. "We are."

A shriek escaped her lips as he suddenly bent down and scooped her up in his arms, his hand tightening around her thigh, a mischievous grin splitting up his face.

"What are you doing, Mark?"

"I agreed to let you walk down the stairs without help but no one said anything about the way to the minister."

Lexie narrowed her eyes but couldn't help grinning back. "Of course you found a loop hole."

"Of course. I'm Mark Sloan." Mark replied cockily. "Okay, Mrs. soon-to-be Sloan, hold on tight."

Lexie wrapped her hands around his neck as he carried her over the beach towards the minister who smiled at them. He'd seen a lot of couples but there was something special about this one. There was an obvious age gap but everyone could see how much they adored each other. He was certain that this couple would stay together forever.

As they reached the minister Mark put her down gently, taking her hands firmly into his, his fingers smoothing over her engagement ring. They could hardly follow the minister, their eyes were glued to each other until the minister asked them to speak their vows.

Mark tightened his grip around her hands and she could see a flicker of sadness cross his eyes, his lips trembling slightly before the darkness vanished as fast as it came and he smiled down at her. "I've almost lost you and I will be forever grateful that God didn't take you away from me. Alone the thought that I almost had to spend the rest of my life without you ..." Mark gulped hard, the fear of losing her still too fresh in his mind. "I love you, Lex. I will always be in love with you. I will stand by your side through everything that will happen in the future. The good and the bad. It doesn't matter as long as I can share it with you." Mark slipped the wedding band over her finger, leaning down to press a gentle kiss on her lips. "This ring should always remind you of what we've already been through. It shall remind you that we've already seen the worst and came out of it on the other side. Not unscathed but alive. It shall remind you that from now on you are Dr. Alexandra Grey-Sloan."

Lexie's hands were shaking when she took his wedding band between her fingers, her eyes searching his, almost forgetting what she wanted to say as she got lost in the love that was shining in his eyes. "My mother always told me that everything happens for a reason, though I have a hard time to understand why we did need to go through hell to get to this point. I love you, Mark Sloan. Since the moment you've become my teacher in more than one way." Mark's smile grew wider as she mentioned their first night together and Lexie couldn't resist to put her hand on his cheek as she continued. "You've once told me that I could have a husband … but I wasn't ready back then. But I am now. I'm ready for everything, Mark. A house, a family … us. The moment I've realized that you will always be the only one I will truly love and that I apparently missed my chance … it was horrible. It sliced straight through my heart. Standing here with you today is a small miracle. I know that." She took his hand in hers and slipped the ring over his finger. "This ring is a symbol for the love we share. It shall remind you every day that I love you. No matter what. I will always love you, Mark. I'm finally married to the love of my life."

Standing up on her tiptoes she kissed him passionately, her mouth showing him what she'd just told him. How much she loved him and how much it meant to her that they were finally husband and wife.

* * *

**This might sound like it's the end but it's not! :-) There are still a few chapters left. I think this is one of my favorite chapters. I don't know, it just gave me a tingling feeling when I wrote their wedding vows. It was very satisfying. They are just so perfect for each other.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The characters completely took over this chapter. It's all Mark and Lexie's fault. :-) Just be glad that this is a T-story. I don't want to imagine what would have happened if this would be a M-story. LOL. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"So?" Mark looked at her expectantly. "What do you think?"

Lexie stepped towards the next wall and slumped against it. Mark hurried over to her, afraid that she didn't like it.

"It's amazing, Mark." She whispered, smiling happily at him.

"Really?"

"It's perfect."

Lexie couldn't believe that they finally found it. The perfect house. Not too far away from the hospital and she had been able to convince Mark that they didn't need a house in which she would get lost when she wanted to go from the master bedroom to the kitchen. This house was really perfect. Not too big, not too small, just right. They were finally home.

"Buy it!" Lexie exclaimed, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Are you sure?" Mark asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Good." Mark replied, giving her a lopsided grin. "Because I already bought it."

"What?" Lexie's eyes widened in surprise and she looked completed dumbfounded at him.

"It's already ours."

"It is?" Lexie asked quietly, almost unbelieving.

"Yes." Mark nodded, wrapping his arms around her. "I knew you would love it. Well, I hoped you would like it. I wasn't so sure anymore after you've said nothing for at least twenty minutes."

"I was shocked that after searching for two months for the right house we finally hit the jackpot."

Mark grabbed her arm and walked towards the front door, stepping out on the porch and Lexie looked at him questioningly, not knowing why he had taken her out on the porch. He only smiled at her and scooped her up in her arms.

"Mark, what are you doing?"

"Carrying my wife over the threshold."

After he stepped back into the house with her on his arms, he lowered her to the ground, pressing a fierce kiss against her lips. "Welcome home, Lexie."

"Welcome home, Mark."

~M&L~

Lexie was staring at her reflection, once again thinking about everything that happened over the last six months. On the outside everything had gone back to normal. All of them had recovered fully. Lexie being the last who got back to work two months ago. She still felt her leg during long surgeries but it was bearable. But every now and then one of them walked into the hospital in the morning with hunted eyes, reminding all of them that all of them still struggled with nightmares. The psychological wounds needed more time to heal than the physical ones.

They had started a ritual. If one of them felt the weight of the memories crushing down on them again they just went to the baseball field like they'd done shortly after the merger. It helped. Being with friends and family, hitting the ball with full force, cheering with the others. After it happened a few times they didn't even have to say much to each other. Sometimes a look was the only thing needed, a silent nod and everyone who could make it would end up at the field after work. The plane crash had bound them even closer together. They went through it together and they were dealing with the aftermaths all together. Without hesitation. Without questions.

Today was a big day. Lexie's big day. Her first solo surgery, an appendectomy, and she was nervous. Three months ago she wasn't even sure if she could go back to being a surgeon. Her injuries could have ended her surgical career but they didn't. She healed and was now working side by side with Mark. Her husband. Sometimes it felt still unreal to call him her husband.

"Mrs. Sloan?"

Lexie stopped nibbling on her bottom lip, locking eyes with Mark in the mirror, a smile tugging at the corner of her lip. To make it easier everyone in the hospital still called her Dr. Grey, especially since she'd chosen Plastics as her specialty and Mark and she were almost inseparable. Inside and outside of the hospital. Where McSteamy was Little Grey wasn't far away. Not that anyone didn't understand why they spent as much time as possible together.

Mark was the only one who was calling her Mrs. Sloan. He knew hearing it always made her smile. He didn't call her Dr. Sloan as if he wanted to emphasize that outside of work she was only his wife. At work she was Dr. Grey, at home she was Mrs. Sloan.

She knew that it might sound strange to other people but somehow it was just right for them. Because as much as she loved being a surgeon, she loved being Mark's wife more. If she ever had to choose between him and being a surgeon she would always choose him. Because she could live without a scalpel in her hand, it would hurt but she would survive. But living without him … no she knew how it felt to live without him at her side and she would not let it happen again.

"Nervous?" Mark asked her, wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her into his chest.

"A little." Lexie admitted, laying her hands on his over her stomach.

"You are gonna rock it."

"What makes you so certain?" Lexie asked him, her voice laced with uncertainty.

"Because you are you. You don't have to be nervous." Mark reassured her. "You are not gonna make any mistakes."

"I hope you are right." Lexie replied, still feeling slightly self-conscious.

"Maybe you are feeling better when I'm with you in the OR?" Mark already knew the answer to his question but he thought he could try one last time.

"No, Mark." Lexie chuckled. "We've talked about it. You would be too much of a distraction. Besides, I don't want everyone thinking that I can't handle one surgery without you at my side."

"Fine." Mark pouted. "But I'll watch from the gallery."

"Mark!"

"You are my wife, Alexandra Sloan." Mark stated firmly. "I will watch your first solo surgery."

"Sometimes it's a little challenging to be married to a surgeon." Lexie beamed up at him.

"A very handsome surgeon."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be married to you if you weren't handsome." Lexie deadpanned.

"I'm wounded." Mark pressed his hand over his heart and staggered a few feet back. "I knew you've only married me because of my hotness."

"Don't flatter yourself." Lexie replied, enjoying their little game, happy that he tried to distract her from her nervousness.

"Hey, I'm McSteamy. Remember?"

"How should I forget that?" Lexie rolled her eyes, laughing out loud as he stepped suddenly towards her, lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder, he walked into the living room.

"Mark, let me down."

"Not until you tell me how hot I am."

"Not gonna happen." Lexie replied breathlessly, his shoulder pressing hard into her stomach. "Looks like you have to carry me to the hospital."

"I can keep you over my shoulder as long as I want. You are the one who has to get to the hospital for her first solo surgery." Mark replied calmly, smacking his hand on her ass.

"Ouu, that hurt." Lexie cried out, trying to get out of his grip but his arm was wrapped around her thighs like a vice. She started to feel a little dizzy when the blood rushed into her head and she realized that he would keep her on his shoulder for as long as he liked if she didn't come up with something. A smile escaped her as she contemplated her next move, her gaze fell on his ass in his sweat pants and without warning she slid her hands beneath the waist band and squeezed his ass hard.

Mark yelped in surprise and almost dropped her before his arm tightened around her again. "Cheap move, Mrs. Sloan."

"Why? I like your ass."

"I like your ass, too."

"I know."

"So …" Mark said slowly. "I'm still waiting."

"You'll get tired eventually." Lexie told him determined, not willing to give in.

"Lex, you can hardly breathe."

"Because your bony shoulder is digging into my stomach."

"My bony shoulder?"

"For God's sake." Lexie huffed out before she pulled her hands out of his pants, pressing them against him to push herself up so that she almost was lying horizontal on his shoulder and Mark had to struggle to keep her balanced. "You cocky bastard. You know damn well how good looking you are. You don't need me to tell you. But if your ego needs some strokes I'll give you some."

Mark smiled widely, waiting for her to continue. "Go on. I'm listening."

Lexie had to bite her tongue to not burst out in laughter, but her stomach started to hurt and her voice suddenly changed from teasing to serious. "You are the most handsome man I've ever seen in my life. But it's not only your body. It's what's inside that made me fall in love with you. I fell in love with the man behind the McSteamy exterior. I fell in love with your heart and soul, Mark, not your body."

Mark had to gulp hard, tears pricking the back of his eyes. He lowered her slowly to the ground, cupping her face between his hands, his voice nothing more than a hoarse whisper. "I love you."

Lexie turned her head, pressing a kiss against his palm, her lips brushing over his thumb as she whispered. "So … was that enough praise."

"Don't you have a surgery to get to?"

"You were the one who distracted me."

"Just make sure that you don't operate like you did on Sadie." Mark couldn't help to tantalize her.

"Mark Sloan!" Lexie shouted exasperatedly, putting her hands on her hips. "You've promised not to mention it."

"Crazy cabal of secret cutter interns!" Mark teased, jumping around the couch as Lexie tried to slap him on the arm.

Lexie narrowed her eyes, chasing after him and he ran around the couch, shouting over his shoulder. "Are you gonna ask me to teach you afterwards? I can book a room at the Archfield."

Lexie finally reached him, of course only because Mark wasn't really trying to get away from her, and jumped on his back, tugging at his ear. "Don't tell me you weren't impressed?"

"About what? You stripping for me?"

Lexie leaned her head down and sucked his flesh at the side of his neck into her mouth. "Noooo." Mark whined, trying to get her off his back before she would give him a giant hickey. But she didn't let go until she was sure that she marked him before she slipped down to the floor.

"You are so gonna pay for this." Mark rubbed over his skin. "I can already hear the comments."

"Ahh, most of them are way too scared of you to say anything."

"But they will see it and there will be still a few who will tell me that we are way too old to give each other hickeys."

Lexie leaned forward and trailed her fingers over the red skin, a proud smile spreading across her face as she saw that it already turned deep purple in the middle. "At least they all know that you are mine."

"They know that without you marking me."

Lexie stepped closer, pressing her body into his as she purred. "So you don't like to be bitten?"

"We don't have time for this!"

"Time for what?" Lexie asked innocently.

"You seducing me."

"You're gonna tell me that we haven't time for a quickie?"

Mark closed his eyes and took in some deep breaths. "Lexie, you need to be at the hospital in half an hour."

"The drive only takes ten minutes." Lexie waited until he opened his eyes before she added. "That leaves us twenty minutes."

"You are going to be the death of me." Mark groaned while he lifted her into his arms and Lexie wrapped her arms and legs around him contently as he carried her to the next wall. "Okay, you win. Twenty minutes. Dirty wall sex. But I'll get something in return."

"What would that be?" Lexie breathed as they fumbled with each others' clothes.

"Resurrection of the "teach me" scene!"

"Naah, it was embarrassing enough the first time."

"Only eighteen minutes left, Lex."

"You are really not giving me my dirty wall sex if I don't say yes?"

"Exactly." Mark replied, grinning broadly. "Seventeen minutes."

"Okay, okay. Fine. I'll do it." Lexie sighed heavily. "But now I want the promised wall sex."

"As you wish, Mrs. Sloan. I serve to please."

"I hope so."

"Have I ever disappointed you?"

"No." Lexie replied truthfully. "Not once."

"And I'm not gonna start now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The moment Lexie had walked out of the door to get to her first solo surgery Mark had called the Archfield, booking the hotel room. He wasn't willing to take any chances. She wouldn't be able to wiggle her way out of her promise. He wouldn't let her.

Now he was sitting in the gallery, watching her operate. She was amazing. Calm and efficient. No one would guess that she had been nervous about it in the morning. Not even Bailey found one mistake. He was right. She rocked it.

He waited for her outside the scrub room and when she emerged with a huge grin on her face, he pulled her immediately in his arms, giving her a toe-curling kiss in the middle of the surgical floor, leaving her a little breathless afterwards.

"See, I've told you. Walk in the park." Mark said proudly.

Lexie's cheeks were still flushed from the heated kiss and the adrenaline after completing her first solo surgery was still cursing through her veins. "I think it went okay."

"I'm very proud of you, Dr. Sloan." Mark replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you, Dr. Sloan." Lexie said, wrapping her hands around his neck. "So what are we gonna do to celebrate?"

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten."

"Did we already make plans? I can't remember what we ..." Lexie suddenly stopped as his smug grin reminded her of their conversation just before the surgery. "What? Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight." Mark said determined. He unwrapped her hands from his neck and turned her around, giving her a slap on her ass. "So be a good wife and go feed yourself before you are coming to me. It's gonna be a rough ride. You'll need your strength."

Mark expected her to get furious with him but she only threw him a wicked smile over her shoulder as she replied with fluttering eye lashes. "Of course, Sir. As you wish. I'll be your servant tonight."

Satisfied with his slack-jawed expression she turned around and walked with swaying hips around the corner, getting already excited thinking of the night ahead of her.

~M&L~

He couldn't believe that he was actually nervous. He was pacing the room, waiting impatiently for her to knock on the door. As he finally heard the knock he rushed to the door and almost yanked it out of its hinges as he jerked it open and he almost stopped breathing as he saw her standing in front of him.

"Oh my God." Mark whispered as his eyes trailed over her body. "You still have the clothes."

Lexie's mouth almost dropped down in surprise. She didn't expect him to remember which clothes she'd worn back then. She'd only put them on to stimulate her own imagination, to give him a proper repeat performance. But she apparently underestimated his memory. He clearly remembered what she'd looked like the first night.

Relying on her photographic memory, she took in a deep breath and started to speak. "You made her speak. Mrs. Patterson. She said hey. She spoke. You made her speak." Lexie suppressed a smile as Mark looked at her with the almost exact same stunned expression on his face as he had all this years ago and she just stepped inside the room like she had done the last time. "I respect you. As a man, as a teacher, as a surgeon. I respect you."

Mark balled his hands into fists, gritting his teeth. He wanted her to do it. But now he was hardly able to restrain himself. He wanted to rip the clothes of her, wanted to feel her skin on his. But she looked at him with love shining in her eyes and he could tell that she loved replaying the scene so he willed himself to stay put but the next words almost knocked the breath out of him despite him knowing them beforehand.

"So teach me." Lexie pulled her coat from her shoulders and Mark slipped into his role so easily that he asked himself how often he really had replayed that scene in his head. That she remembered every single word wasn't a surprise but he also remembered every single word and the knowledge just scared him a little bit. He was so in love with her.

"What are you doing? Don't do that? Stop!" He would actually die if she would stop but he didn't need to worry as Lexie slipped out of her shoes repeating her demand from just a few seconds ago. "Teach me."

Mark turned around and closed the door with trembling hands before he faced her again, the desire for her pulsing through his whole body but he still pushed the next words out, willing to go through with it. "Stop!"

"Teach me."

"We can't do this. You're Little Grey and I promised. And I'm your teacher."

Lexie was surprised that he didn't only remember her clothes but also what he'd said to her, how he'd tried to make her stop and she enjoyed this little play more from minute to minute.

"So, teach me!" She said huskily, pulling her purple sweater over her head.

Mark didn't know why he did it but he turned his head to the ground, covering his eyes with his hand, mimicking almost exactly his reaction from back then, sighing almost defeated. "Oh Lexie!"

"Teach me!" Lexie repeated, pulling the camisole over her head, her stomach clutching almost painfully with anticipation. "Teach me!"

His gaze burned into hers but today there was no struggle in them. He didn't want her to stop. Not today and Lexie licked her lips, her whole body humming with excitement, waiting for his hands to roam over it and Lexie said the words she knew would push him over the edge. "Come on! Am I really so bad?"

"No. I am." Mark rasped and he rushed towards her almost crushing her as he pulled her into his arms, his mouth ravishing hers and she sighed contentedly, melting into his arms, kissing him back with as much passion. She wrapped her legs around him as he lifted her up while he was still kissing her deeply as he carried her towards the bed room, intending to make love to his wife all night.

~M&L~

"Lex, what's wrong?"

Lexie was sitting on the couch, hugging her legs against her chest, her chin propped up on her knees, tears streamed down her face and Mark's heart fell into his stomach, expecting the worst.

"Lex!" He dropped down on his knees in front of her, cradling her face. "What happened?"

"I … I … I wanted to surprise you."

"Surprise me? With what?" Mark relaxed slightly, at least she didn't seem to be in immediate danger.

"Something is wrong with me, Mark." Lexie sniffled, wiping away her tears angrily.

"What? Why? Where does it hurt?" Mark scanned her body with his eyes, expecting blood stains somewhere, his heart beating violently in his chest.

Lexie looked into his worried face and suddenly realized that he thought that she was actually hurt. "No, Mark. It's not something like that."

Mark sat down on the couch and pulled her into his lap. "Come here!"

Lexie wrapped immediately her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest, closing her eyes as his hand stroked over her hair. He didn't know what was wrong but he didn't need to know. All he needed to know was that she was distraught and he needed to calm her down. "Everything is gonna be okay. I love you."

A small burden fell from her shoulders as she heard his soothing voice. Of one thing she was certain. She would not lose him. He would never stop loving her.

"It's just ..."

"What is it?" Mark prodded. "You can tell me everything."

"It's been three months and nothing happened." Lexie said, knowing that he wouldn't understand what she was trying to tell him but she wasn't able to say anything else at the moment.

"Am I supposed to know what you are talking about?" Mark asked, searching his brain for any clues. "I didn't forget an important date, did I?"

"No, you didn't." Lexie smiled shakily.

"So what should have happened over the last three months?"

"One of the tests should have been positive." Lexie whispered.

"What test?"

"The pregnancy test." Lexie said quietly, averting her gaze to the ground, unsure of his reaction.

Mark's heart stopped a beat at her confession, the thought of having a baby with Lexie made his heart swell, so he lifted his hand and pulled her chin up. "I wasn't aware that we were trying."

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Lex, three months doesn't mean anything." Mark told her calmly, ignoring his heart beating violently in his chest.

"What if … if I can't have any kids." Lexie spoke hardly audible, slumping into his chest. "What if the crash had done more damage than we thought?"

"Look at me." Mark said urgently, pushing her away from him so that he could look into her eyes. "I love you. _You_. Unconditionally. I do want kids with you but if we can't have any than we won't have any. All I need in my life is _you_."

"But I want your babies, Mark. I want them so badly."

"I know. But we shouldn't give up hope so soon. What about you are gonna make an appointment with your OB/GYN and get checked out? You'll feel better afterwards."

"Will you go with me?" Lexie asked him shakily.

"If you want me to. Of course." Mark replied, pulling her back into his embrace.

"I just want you there if there are any bad news."

~M&L~

"There is some scarring that might make it hard for you to conceive." Dr. Harrison told her after he'd finished his exam.

"Can it be removed?" Lexie asked him quietly, her hand tightening around Mark's.

"Yes, we can do surgery." Dr. Harrison said. "But there are a few risks. This decision shouldn't be made lightly."

"Can I have a minute with my wife alone, please?" Mark asked, his eyes glued to Lexie's face.

"Sure, Dr. Sloan."

When the door fell shut behind the doctor Mark said intently. "Lex, look at me." He waited until her eyes met his before he continued. "You are not having any surgery."

"But ..."

"No buts." Mark interrupted her. "Dr. Harrison didn't say it's impossible for us to have a child."

"It's important for me, Mark." Lexie replied "I want to have a child with you."

"But we are not gonna force it, Lexie." Lexie opened her mouth but Mark's grip tightened around her arm and she closed it again without saying anything.

"We won't." Mark added firmly.

"Okay, Mark." Lexie said reluctantly. "One year."

"What do you mean with one year?"

"I'll give your sperms one year to settle against all odds in the hostile environment that is my uterus right now." Mark couldn't help a smirk escaping his lips at Lexie's explanation before he furrowed his eye brows upon hearing the rest. "After that we are talking about the surgery."

"Lexie, I don't want you to have any other surgeries."

"If there is any chance to have your child I will take it, Mark." Lexie saw the fear in his eyes and took his face between her hands. "I love you. I could have had a family with you years ago. But I wasn't ready and I'm not willing to give up on it now. The plane crash isn't gonna take this away from me. I'm not letting it. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I do." Mark said quietly, brushing his lips over hers. "I promise we'll talk about it in one year."

~M&L~

_Five months later_

Mark entered their house and almost got knocked down by Lexie as she ran towards him, jumping up on him, kissing him frantically.

"Wow." Mark said hoarsely as he was able to speak again, his hands wrapped securely around her to held her in place. "What was that for?"

"I should actually kiss you further down. After all it wasn't your mouth who achieved it."

"Further down?" Mark asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your little swimmers." Rolling her eyes at his still puzzled expression, she planted another kiss on his mouth before she said. "They've hit the bull's eye. Well, one of them."

"No." Mark couldn't believe it but the big smile on Lexie's face was evidence enough. "They did?"

"They've conquered the hostile environment."

"We are really pregnant?"

"Yes, we are." Lexie smiled happily. "I had an appointment with Dr. Harrison today."

As she saw the disappointment on his face that she hadn't told him about it she quickly added. "I didn't want to get your hopes up. I know the pregnancy tests are almost 100% right. But what if it had turned out to be false nonetheless."

"We are having a baby?" His hand immediately went to her stomach and she put her hand over his.

"Yes, we are having a baby."

"_We fell in love despite our differences, _

_and once we did, something rare and beautiful was created. _

_For me, love like that has only happened once, _

_and that's why every minute we spent together _

_has been seared in my memory. _

_I'll never forget a single moment of it." _

_Nicholas Sparks_

**The End**

* * *

**I might revisit this story and write a sequel sometime down the road. I don't know if I'm gonna write one but I left this story open to give me the opportunity to write it when I want to. :-)**

**So, thank you to all of you for reading and a special thanks to all my reviewers. Another story is over but I already spent an hour today writing a chapter for my new story (one which I'll use in the middle of the story) and I'm so excited to get started on it. So keep your eyes open for it though I still have to write the first chapter. It's only in my head right now but it's begging to come out. So, see you soon. I hope. :-) **


End file.
